Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for receipt of food articles for cooking and an opening for accessing the cooking chamber. Certain oven appliances include a pair of doors rotatably mounted to the cabinet at the opening to permit selective access to the cooking chamber through the opening. Oven appliances having such doors are generally referred to as French door style oven appliances.
Certain French door oven appliances include a linkage assembly that connects the oven appliance's pair of doors such that the doors open and close simultaneously. Such linkage assemblies can be complex, requiring several constituent components, which may take up significant volume within the cabinet of the oven appliance. Also, simultaneous opening French doors may expose a hot interior surface of the doors when the doors are opened.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for improving access to the cooking chamber would be useful.